Video conferencing is becoming increasingly accessible to users of computer networks due to the proliferation of video capture devices (i.e., “webcams”) which, in combination with a personal computer connected to the Internet, enable the computer to act as a video conferencing station by sending and receiving video with other users. Cable television services systems provide subscribers with access to the Internet (via a broadband cable modem) as well as separate access to programming on a connected television via a cable set-top box. Currently however, computer-based video conferencing typically requires at least a computer, a webcam, a broadband cable modem, a computer monitor (for viewing video), and speakers for listening to audio associated with the video. Thus, subscribers utilizing cable television services systems for Internet access are currently limited to using the aforementioned equipment for video conferencing. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.